


Poolside Perile

by obsidianPenitent



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Brotp, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianPenitent/pseuds/obsidianPenitent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Gavin sprains his ankle at the pool or something and Michael has to carry/piggy back him to the hospital?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside Perile

“You’re gonna break your fuckin’ leg, dude.” Michael said from the opposite side of the pool, holding up his phone.

Gavin looked up from edge of the stairs, “Be sure to get it on film, Michael!” He chimed as he prepared to jump into shallow water.

“Okay, 1-2-3 go!”

With a whoop, Gavin jumped feet first into pool. And promptly hit the bottom, spraining his ankle.

“Augh, Michael! I think I broke it.”

“I told you, dumbass,” Michael chuckled, “now c’mon, let’s get a look at it.”

Gavin hobbled out of the pool, struggling to get up the stairs. He finally sprawled out on the concrete, allowing Michael to examine his foot.

“Well you definitely did something,” Michael observed, “Look’s like you need the hospital.”

Gavin nodded, attempting to get up by himself and failing.

“Here,” Michael said, kneeling, “I’ll piggyback you to the car.”

“Are you sure, Michael?”

“I’ve carried you on my fuckin’ shoulders before, I can carry you on my back just fine.”

“…Alright.” Gavin clambered up, using Michael’s shoulder for support. It was a slow process, but Michael eventually stood up, Gavin arms wrapped securely around Michael’s neck.

“Try not to choke me if you fall off.” Michael stated as he trudged toward his car. Gavin’s grip momentarily tightened as he laughed, teasing Michael before loosening it.

As they reached the car, Michael kneeled again to allow Gavin to get off him, before standing up and helping him get in the passenger seat.

Gavin smiled as Michael got into the driver’s seat, knowing his boy had his back.

**Author's Note:**

> how do endings


End file.
